


Surprise

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Boy!Magnus, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bottom!Magnus, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Alec, Dom/sub, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Insecure Magnus, Jealous Alec, Jealous Magnus Bane, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Magnus is at Pandemonium, Seductive Alec, Seductive!Alec, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Top Alec, dom!Alec, malec vacation, sub!Magnus, top!alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Magnus has to go to Pandemonium, leaving Alec at home.What he doesn't expect is to see Alec in Pandemonium wearing clothes he normally doesn't and dancing with others.And then they get home. . .





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus is frustrated. He and Alec are on the couch in a heavy, needy make-out session when his phone goes off. Alec removes his lips from his neck making a noise come from Magnus that is a mix between a whine and a groan. Magnus grabs his phone from the coffer table, cursing himself for ever getting one and thinks about making his clients contact him through Fire Message instead.

He looks at the text and quickly curses himself, a new band is playing at Pandemonium and which Magnus has to make an appearance if he wants to keep bands, mundane and Shadow World alike, and people coming to his club.

"You should probably change," Alec says, his voice losing its rough lust-filled touch. Magnus doesn't trust himself to speak so he nods, allowing Alec to pull him into the bedroom, just not for the reason he hoped for.

While Magnus is deciding on what to wear Alec has changed into his pajamas, which is basically just his boxers, and goes under the sheets. Magnus changes into tight black pants, his normal heels, and a tight black silk shirt. His hair has magenta highlights, his make-up dark. Normally he wear rings and necklaces but he doesn't want Alec to worry about him forgetting to take them off later.

"You should come with me," Magnus says. And he means it. He wants Alec there because he has no doubt that this night will be boring, but having Alec there will help liven it up a bit.

"Babe, clubs really aren't my thing, you know that." Magnus does know that, even with Jace and Izzy as his siblings Alec has never been one for the going out and partying in a club scene kinda guy, he's always been the opposite. Which is one of the many reasons Magnus loves him so.

Magnus pouts causing Alec to give a low, deep chuckle. The Warlock shivers hearing it, that laugh always makes Magnus' knees buckle. Alec removes himself from the bed and comes to Magnus, giving him a kiss. It's meant to be a short sweet one but it turns into more when Alec begs for entrance, which Magnus gives, and starts sucking on his tongue. The suction causes Magnus to groan then Alec bites down on Magnus' lips. 

The action makes Magnus whimper and starts grinding against Alec, wanting friction for his hardening dick.

"Go," Alec whispers. "You wouldn't want to be late."

Magnus lets out a dissatisfied groan, but agrees. Opening a portal Magnus leaves the loft and goes to Pandemonium.

* * *

At Pandemonium Magnus is bored out of his mind. The music isn't bad, but Magnus' mind keeps drifting off to what he and Alec were doing earlier. He takes a sip of his cocktail and tries to calm his speeding heart and not how Alec's lips felt on his neck, especially the vibrations from when Alec would moan against it.

Shaking his head Magnus tries to think off cold showers and even Camille naked (though he wonders if he's trying to scar himself when it comes to that one) to try and not get a boner because he's thinking of Alec. Mainly when he's there for business.

Magnus closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees someone. He's tall, in the middle of a group of people grinding his hips. He's wearing a short-sleeve tightfitting shirt, skinny jeans his shoes are a mystery but his hair is in a messy style and some green eyeliner under his eyes making his hazels pop.

It takes him a minute to realize that it's Alec, which makes him not feel guilty for wanting to sleep with him. The slow sensual roll of his hips is making Magnus hard, and with Alec moving the way he is he's sure that he'll cum in his pants any second. Steadying his breath Magnus gets out of his seat and, on very shaky legs, makes his way over to Alec.

"What do you think you're doing, I nearly had an orgasm without you even touching me!" he hisses at his lover.

Alec smirks. "That's the point, _darling_." Alec whispers the last word seductively and Magnus' legs finally give out.

Alec catches him on his thigh and for a moment Magnus thinks he's saved, that is until Alec starts moving it. Slowly, painfully and it's turning Magnus on and it certainly doesn't help that Alec speaking to him either, mostly of what he plans on doing to the High Warlock later. He feels his zipper being pulled down and Alec's hand wrapping around his cock.

 _God, is there anything this Shadowhunter can't do?_ Magnus wonders.

Alec's hand and thigh speed up and his words don't stop. part

"You're so hard, is this because of me baby boy?" he whispers. "Is this all because of me, or is because you have a kink of people watching you. Watching you come undone by that of a Shadowhunter. A Shadowhunter that is focusing on you but probably has many men in here hard and wanting." Magnus moans, Alec's smirk growing. "But he only has eyes for you. Others may want this Shadowhunter but he only wants the High Warlock of Brooklyn. That's it baby, cum. Cum for me."

Magnus does. His vision going white and he all wants is for Alec to take him home. "Go back, you should rest." Alec suggests in his very lust filled voice. As Alec starts to move Magnus off of him, the Warlock grabs his Shadowhunter's shirt tightly, not wanting to be out of Alec's hold. "Did you enjoy it that much baby boy?" Magnus can only nod.

"Can. . . can we. . . go. . . home?" Magnus asks, just wanting to curl around his Shadowhunter.

"Of course. But you'll need to portal us or we may traumatize some mundanes." Without another word Magnus moves off of Alec and takes him to a deserted part where they can't be seen by the others and opens a portal.

* * *

In the loft they end up in the living room near the balcony doors and Alec pushes Magnus against the wall near them. Alec goes in for his neck, leaving his mark as he tears Magnus' shirt off and throws it onto the floor. As he starts going down Magnus' torso he gets Magnus' pants and underwear off. His hands are rubbing circles into his thighs and every time Magnus thinks Alec will give him attention where he needs it he moves his hands and mouth away. Whining at the loss.

"Alexander, please." Moving so his mouth is no longer where his bellybutton should be, but keeping his hands in place still close and far where Magnus needs him most.

Looking at Alec that's when Magnus really notices the eyeliner it's under his eyes and not on top, his eyes are still popping nonetheless and Magnus sees love and lust in them. "What? What do you want my perfect, beautiful baby boy?"

Magnus' eyes roll into the back of his head at the words. They discovered this kink only a half-year into their relationship. They had taken their time, or well Alec was, and Magnus was begging him for more when he called Magnus his baby boy, to gone in the throes of passion to care. Magnus then had said "make me feel good Daddy," and since then Daddy Alec comes out to play, especially if they both have the day off (namely the entire week actually) and he wants to keep Magnus in their room. 

"Please. . ." it's all Magnus can get out, substantially with one of his fingers circling Magnus' hole.

"What do you want me to do?" The raven-hair man asks sticking is finger in----wait when did Alec lube it, them?----and hits his prostate dead on, curling his finger sending pleasure to course through Magnus' veins.

Instead of answering Magnus just pushes down the finger searching for friction. It doesn't help when Alec sticks one, two more fingers in making Magnus' search for friction increase. Alec moves his fingers away from his prostate and angling them in the surrounding areas.

Removing his fingers Alec spins Magnus around and takes him to the doors. Magnus assumes that Alec will finally push into him. That isn't the case, though. Instead he cuffs Magnus' left hand to a pole that Magnus put in months ago with his magic. Alec leaves the room and when he comes back his naked except for a pair of black silk smooth boxers and the green eyeliner. He has a bottle of lube with him.

"Face the window." Alec says in an authoritive voice. Magnus does, placing his hands on the glass. He hears Alec open the bottle and starts lubing Magnus up; removing his fingers Magnus feels Alec's mouth near his hole and he briefly wonders why Alec didn't eat him out before lubing him. He gets his answer when he doesn't feel Alec's tongue but air being blown in. It doesn't take long to figure out why when he feels a very pleasant burning start and Magnus restrains himself from rubbing against the window for friction.

At least four months ago Magnus went out and got some lotion and lube that heats up when someone blows on the spot. They have yet to use it and it seems as Alec finds tonight the perfect to use them, well at least one of them, for the first time. Alec then puts something in him that isn't his dick.

 _Is he trying to drive me insane_? 

Magnus bites his lip when a vibrating sensation starts. The heat and the vibration doesn't help because the heat is only making Magnus harder and more needy while the vibrator isn't close enough to his prostate to give him relief, blinking tears back.

He doesn't know how long he's like that, it's somewhere between a few minutes and a few hours. "How do you feel baby, do you still want my cock?" Magnus starts nodding wildly before Alec even finishes. "All right, I guess you've earned it." 

Alec uncuffs him and drags him to their room where he cuffs Magnus to the bed post and climbs on top.

He grabs the heating lotion putting it on Magnus, lightly blowing on the previous spot as his hands move on to another. Magnus starts moving his back up and down against the sheets. His eyes squeezing shut, biting his lip as the heat starts to be too much and not enough.

He hears Alec give a small chuckle before aligning his dick with Magnus' hole and pushes in torturously slow.

He barley gives Magnus to try to calm down and adjust before he starts moving. The rolls of their hips and skin slapping together mixing with their sounds of pleasure is enough for Magnus to want to flip his Daddy over and ride him until he can't anymore.

But he can't. He can't even touch Alec because his hands are cuffed to the bed and to make it worse they restrain his magic. (Alec personally got them like that so when Magnus tries to use magic in bed he can't.)

"Daddy, harder. Faster. Please Daddy, please!"

Alec leans in close to Magnus' ear. "Should I? Have you been a good boy for Daddy so he can pound into you and take you like he wants?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Are you sure? Because Daddy doesn't mind punishing his baby boy." He gives a hard thrust into Magnus' prostate not giving him time to answer. Over and over again. 

"Daddy I need to cum!" The begging still evident in his voice.

"All right. But you're not getting touched, you're coming from my cock alone."

"That's all I need, Daddy! Your cock----" Magnus doesn't finish as Alec starts ruthlessly pounding into him sending both of them over the edge.

When they come down from their highs Alec uncuffs Magnus and starts rubbing his wrists.

"That. . . was. . . amazing. . . Darling." Magnus heaves out. He doesn't get a reply as Alec just gives him a short kiss on the lips, putting his arm around his waist as Magnus snuggles closer into his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seriously long awaited chapter 2!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also this will explore how they got into the kink, the next and final chapter will explore a punishment Alec gives Magnus

**8 months ago**

Six months. Magnus has been with Alec for six months and he still can't believe it. The last six months have been the best of Magnus' life, and considering how long he has been alive, that is saying a lot.

Currently Magnus is sitting out on his balcony, a glass of wine in his hand as he waits for his Shadowhunter to come home. Home. It surprises Magnus that when he thinks of home he doesn't just picture the loft but he also pictures his Alexander as well. Out of all of his relationships Magnus has hardly thought of his significant other as a part of his home, and when he has it had taken a lot longer for him to see that person as a home for his heart as well.

Now, here he was, six months into a relationship with a mortal man, a Shadowhunter and Lightwood at that, who has captured his heart in one single sweep, and this terrifies Magnus. He has fallen so hard and quick for Alexander Lightwood, not that Alec knows, of course. Magnus knows how he feels and what he's feeling. His heart pounds when he thinks of Alec, his palms become sweating, and he finds himself worrying about Alec when he has to go to the Institute to do some healing on someone or when Alec comes back to the loft at the end of the night too high on adrenaline to have realized that he's been hurt.

Taking a sip of his wine Magnus considers his feelings. He wants to tell Alec how he feels but there are a few things stopping him. 1.) He doesn't know how Alec feels or if he feels the same. 2.) When he wants to no moment ever feels right. 3.) He's not sure if he can even say it yet. Sure he knows how he feels but when he tries to say 'I love Alec Lightwood' out loud it feels as if something is caught in his throat and he can't get it out. He can't even tell his friends how he feels about Alec, which Magnus is sure is not a good thing.

Hearing the front door open and close Magnus can feel his tense muscles relax knowing his Alexander is back from patrolling. "Magnus?" his boyfriend calls out into the empty loft.

"Out here, Darling." Magnus replies, taking another sip as Alec comes out on to the balcony and sits next to him on the couch. As soon as Magnus has the wine down his throat he looks over at Alec, examining him. His hair is a bit tussled from the wind and he looks exhausted, and aside from a few missing arrows and a few new holes in his shirt Alec appears fine. "How was work?" he asks as they pull away from a small, gentle kiss that is usually innocent but for some reason has Magnus feeling a little hot and he can feel himself starting to slowly harden.

"It was all right. Jace was being an idiot and nearly got his head chopped off by some Shax demons."

"Are you all right?" Magnus knows he should ask if Jace is the one all right but he knows Alec. Alec will always put himself between his siblings and any sort of danger they may be in.

"I'm fine," Alec's breath is ghosting over Magnus' lips. "I took an arrow and killed it. Clary, Simon, and Izzy took him back to the Institute to make sure that he has no injuries." Magnus can see that while Alec is speaking to him, his hazel eyes flicker to Magnus' lips. Magnus smirks.

Before he knows it he and Alec are kissing again, Magnus' glass of wine on the table forgotten as Alec pushes Magnus down on the couch as their kiss starts catching fire. The kiss is still innocent as they haven't gotten their tongues involved, when Magnus against Alec's lips and starts arching his hips up to grind against Alec's and smiles when he feels Alec against his jeans.

Alec brings his tongue out and starts licking at Magnus' lips for access to the Warlock's mouth. Magnus is in a very playful mood and decides to not let Alec's tongue in, despite wanting to feel Alec's tongue against his. Alec doesn't seem to be playful as he starts licking at Magnus' lips vigorously wanting their tongues to dance the dance of dominance and submission. Magnus knows Alec is frustrated by his refusal to let him in so he moves from Magnus' lips to his jaw, to his ear (where Alec gives a small bite and tug), down his neck where Alec start sucking a hickey into Magnus' pulse point.

"Ale----Alexand----Alexander," Magnus pants out feeling his pants suddenly becoming way too tight and searching for friction. "Pl----please!"

"What? I thought you were in a playful mood?" Damn. Hearing Alec's voice down a few octaves filled with lust and desire has Magnus arching against him again.

"It's----it's going to get c-colder and r-rain later , w-we should g-go in b-before it s-startsss," Magnus drags out the final s when Alec bites down on his pulse point.

Neither of them gets the chance to say anything as Alec wraps Magnus' legs around his waist and carries Magnus inside, setting him down on the couch, before going to the balcony doors to close and lock them. When Alec is done he looks back over at Magnus, who notices that Alec's eyes are so dark from lust that they look brown. Magnus gulps at the sight, because not only is Alec's voice deeper and his eyes darker but her also looks like predator looking at its prey.

Slowly, Alec starts stalking his way over to Magnus. "Since you're such in a playful mood, It think I'll play with you a little bit tonight."

Before Magnus can ask what Alec means Alec already has both of their clothes off and Magnus laying on their bed. _How did he do that_? As Magnus' mind tries to keep up with what is happening it short-circuits when he feels something long and cold enter his heat. He shivers when he realizes that while he was trying to catch up with everything Alec lubed his fingers so he can penetrate him.

Soon Alec has three fingers in Magnus and is hitting the Warlock's prostate every three to five strokes before hitting it again, this causes Magnus to whimper and wither with need. "Alexander, please. . . ."

"What? What do you want, my beautiful baby boy?"

Magnus groans and clenches around Alec's fingers as he can feel blood from one head go to the other. Opening his eyes Magnus takes a moment to gain his sight back and look at his surroundings before answering. Looking Alec straight in the eye and using his hands to bring the Shadowhunter closer, he whispers, "Make me feel good, Daddy." Alec gives out a groan and Magnus can feel Alec get even harder.

Without saying a word Alec pulls his fingers out and lubes his dick and, in a thrust that is both slow and quick, enters Magnus. Magnus moans loudly as he feels his Shadowhunter inside of him. Alec waits until they both have their breath and Magnus gives his word before he starts moving. It takes Alec a few thrusts to pick up his speed and when he does Magnus starts clawing at his and closes his eyes as he starts seeing stars.

Feeling something start to pool in his stomach and clenching around Alec's dick, Magnus knows what's coming. "Alexan----Alexander, cu-cumming!" Alec grabs ahold of Magnus' thighs roughly as he starts assaulting Magnus' sweet spot dead on. "ALEXANDER!" Magnus shouts as he clenches around Alec, milking him, his own cum covering their chests and stomachs as his vision goes white. It takes a moment for Alec to cum and when he does, he cums deep and hard inside of Magnus. He slumps down on top of Magnus as he catches his breath.

"That. . . .was. . . .something." Magnus remarks, feeling some of Alec's seed spill out of him.

"Yeah. . . .it. . . .was." Alec agrees. Soon Alec pulls out and goes over to the other side of the bed where Magnus cuddles into him, Alec brings that arm around Magnus, holding him close.

With his eyes feeling heavy Magnus looks up and sees Alec is already asleep. Smiling, Magnus snuggles into his boyfriend's embrace as he allows sleep to also claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

Magnus has been with Alec for a year and a little over half, boarding on two years, now and he cannot be any happier. Even Raphael, with all of his brooding and grumpiness that put him up there with Alec when Magnus first met the Shadowhunter, acknowledges how Magnus seems happier and better than when he was with Camille. Magnus had loved Camille and others before her but none of them loved him in return. Not until Alec, and for that Magnus cannot be anymore grateful.

Currently Magnus is in his sitting room, reading one of the many books he owns while having a virgin mimosa. For some reason that Magnus doesn't know he has been feeling off all day. The reason it's weird having this feeling is because Alec is currently in the shower after coming home from a hunt and he's fine in every way, he even was this morning when they woke-up. Magnus didn't have any issues with clients today either, and he and Alec have a date at The Hunter's Moon when the Shadowhunter is out of the shower and changed.

"Hey, are you ready?" Hearing his lovers voice Magnus places his book and drink down to see Magnus leaning against a wall that, if followed, will lead Magnus back to their bedroom. Alec is wearing A denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, black jeans and boots.

"I'm fine." Magnus smiles as he makes his way over to get a better look at Alec's appearance. He loves it when Alec wears his denim shirt. It's something that Alec rarely wears and when he does he and Magnus always end up in the bedroom at the end of the night, whether they go out for their date or not.

Alec's eyebrows furrow in concern as he looks Magnus over. "If you're sure."

"I am, Darling."

"Okay." They have a quick kiss before Alec grabs his weapons, glamouring them, as they leave for the bar.

* * *

At the bar Magnus is waiting at their table eating some fries covered in gravy and cheese curds, also known as Poutine, from one basket and cheese covered fries from the other. Alec has gone to get them each a drink and some burgers or something else to eat besides fries covered in other things. Magnus looks over at the bar and sees Alec staring back at him as Magnus finishes off a couple of cheese covered fries and licks and sucks his fingers staring Alec right in the eyes. Alec looks down at the floor as a blush runs up his neck and cheeks. His eyes flickering to the Warlock every few seconds. Magnus smirks.

Magnus knows that when people normally look at them and consider them having sex they assume Magnus is the one that tops and Alec is the one that bottoms. (They have done that on a few occasions but they prefer it the other way around.) Magnus is used to people assuming he tops, he has done it a lot with a lot of his past lovers but then again it always seemed as if Magnus was the one always taking care of them no matter what they were doing in the bedroom and they did not want to take care of him in return. Alec is the only one that seems to get his care out of taking of him in their intimate moments and their non-intimate moments.

When he's done with his thumb Alec looks away for good and coughs and straightens his back trying to cover his pleasurable sensations he obviously felt from watching Magnus lick his fingers. Magnus pulls his phone out to see if he has any texts from his friends or any missed calls from clients or potential ones. Magnus barely has any time to look at his phone when he feels someone standing at his side. Looking up Magnus sees a man with dark hair that Magnus can't tell if it's dark brown or black, tan skin, and bright green, deep set eyes. He's wearing a dark red shirt and black pants.

"Hello," the man says, his voice is deep and has an accent that Magnus can vaguely recall hearing. Italian or Spain, maybe? Magnus can't be sure.

"Hello," Magnus responds, putting his phone away and looking behind the man to look at Alec, who is also talking to someone. All Magnus can make out from the person talking to Alec is that they have on dark jeans and a black hoodie. Magnus looks back at the man in front of him, looking back at Alec every so often. "Can I help you with something?"

"You can't help _me_ with anything, but I can help _you_."

"I'm sorry," Magnus comments, "but I'm afraid that I am in a deeply committed monogamous relationship."

"They don't have to know. We can sneak out to the alleyway. . . ." he trails off, leading Magnus to conclude what he means, not that he has trouble interpreting.

"No."

"C'mon, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be left alone. Especially in a place like this."

"I said no. Now, leave. My boyfriend isn't going to like you or what you try on me."

"But what if he finds somebody else?" The guy sneers before walking away. Magnus watches the man go before looking back at Alec who is watching the man in front of him leave before looking at Magnus. From the look on Alec's face his encounter was also unpleasant. Alec grabs their drinks before making his way back over to Magnus. As Alec makes his way over Magnus can't help but think about what the man said about Alec finding someone else; that has always been Magnus' greatest fear since he got with Alexander. That he will realize that Magnus is not enough for him and will leave him for someone better, especially someone who can give him an even better life than Magnus can.

"I think we should go." Alec says as he's back at Magnus' side again. Magnus just nods in agreement, not trusting himself to speak.

They take their drinks and go out to the alley where Magnus conjures a portal back to the loft.

* * *

"What's going on, Magnus?" Alec wonders as they enter the living room. Magnus takes his jacket off and folds it in half before placing it over the back of a chair. Magnus takes a deep breath before telling Alec everything from the weird feeling he's been having since morning to everything being fine to what the man said to him at the bar to his insecurities getting to the better of him. When Magnus is done Alec takes a deep breath before saying, "what do you want me to do, Magnus?"

"I want you to punish me." Magnus breathes out.

"Magnus, I am still in a bit of a jealous rage from that other man talking to you, I don't think a punishment can happen."

"Please, Alexander. I need to be taken care of and right now, the only way you can do that is to take me roughly and just make feels used and owned at the same time."

Alec grits his teeth. "Go to our room and strip down, when you're naked lay down on the bed. I'll be in shortly."

Magnus nods, leaving the room to do as he's told.

Standing in their room Magnus quickly takes his clothes and lays on the bed, hands above his head. True to his word Alec appears a moment later. His shirt is unbuttoned, revealing his toned muscles from the years of Shadowhunter training. Magnus swallows as he takes in the sight of his Shadowhunter. Alec makes quick work of his shoes and shirt first before slowly and deliberately taking his belt and pants off. Magnus feels the air leaving his lungs when he sees a small bulge in Alec's boxers.

Alec goes over to their dresser and opens a drawer that they save for when they want to spice things up. Magnus sees Alec pull out a tie before he comes to the bed. "It's good to know that I don't have to tell you what to do with your hands." Alec remarks as he takes the tie and wraps it around Magnus' wrists before tying him to the headboard. Alec has to lean up to get Magnus' hands to the headboard and his clothed cock is so close to Magnus' mouth that Magnus has to restrain himself from moving his head forward to kiss it and try to take it out of Alec's boxers and suck it.

Magnus groans when Alec pulls away. Alec looks at him and Magnus tugs at the tie to make sure that it isn't too loose or too tight; Magnus gives a nod to confirm that it isn't too tight. A devilish grin forms on Alec's face as he takes of his black boxers and looks at Magnus. Alec comes over and straddles the Warlocks chest, Alec's hard cock in front of him. "Do I have to tell you what to do with your mouth and my cock too?" Alec asks rhetorically.

Magnus doesn't need anymore initiative as he takes Alec's dick in his mouth and starts sucking and licking. Alec groans at Magnus' ministrations and Magnus can feel himself start to harden. As his tongue is licking up the side of Alec's length when Alec pulls out, only leaving the tip in. "I know you can go deeper, so when I start fucking your pretty face into oblivion I want you take my cock dick deeper." Alec leans down to whisper into Magnus' ear. "I know how much this turns you on, so be a good boy for Daddy and stop yourself from cumming, if you can't then just tell me and I'll take care of it from there."

Magnus gives a quick lick to Alec's tip before the Shadowhunter starts thrusting in and out giving Magnus little time to adjust and take it deeper; after a few thrusts Magnus is deep throating Alec when the Shadowhunter is in his mouth and his tongue never leaves Alec's dick either. What Magnus is doing appears to affect Alec well as the younger man grunts and groans and moans, the noises Alec's making are having an affect on Magnus as well as his hips arch into thin air, looking for friction that can give him release.

Feeling a familiar tug in his stomach when Alec pulls out Magnus lets him go with a pop. "C-cumming." Magnus stammers out.

Alec nods before leaving the bed and going back to the drawer. Alec rummages through it before picking a couple of things out before closing it and coming back over to Magnus. Alec holds up a cock ring that has some simple pink studs and puts it around Magnus' member. He then holds up a bottle of lube and lubes three of his fingers before putting all three in at once. Magnus hisses at the stinging sensation. He bites his lip when he remembers that this is solely about Alec's pleasure and not his own. This makes him feel owned, and if this doesn't make his throbbing cock throb even more he doesn't know what does.

"Are you ready?" Alec asks as he removes his fingers and starts covering his dick in lube, giving it a slight jerk and squeeze.

Magnus starts nodding rapidly, wanting Alec in him more than anything. Alec climbs on to the bed, his arms on either side of Magnus as he starts pushing in. When Alec is fully inside of him Magnus gets little time to adjust before Alec starts thrusting in and out of him at a relentless pace. Magnus can feel his orgasm building but can't happen as it's being cut off causing tears to form in Magnus' eyes.

Alec seems to notice this and kisses Magnus' eyes, trying to chase the tears away. Magnus can feel the coldness of the cock ring leave him and when Alec hits his prostate for the first time that evening Alec kisses Magnus openly, their tongues dancing as their visions go white and both cum very hard.

When Alec pulls out he rolls over to his side and pulls Magnus close to him. "How was that for a punishment?"

"Good. Very good."

"Good. Now, who do you belong to?"

"You."

"And who do I belong to?"

"Me?"

Alec smiles. "That's right." They kiss, bringing their bodies closer that it's hard to tell where one of them begins and the other ends; allowing the allurance of sleep to take them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I hope you all enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from a Guest on I'll Be that I will be using here, Jealousy from either Magnus or Alec
> 
> (I'm doing both) enjoy!

Alec is clutching his cup of rum and coke tightly as he watches Magnus on the dance floor of Pandemonium. Magnus is moving to the beat of the music with so much grace and fluidity that Alec can see other men and women stop dancing just to look at Magnus. It's as if Magnus has everyone looking at him under a spell and can't look away, even if they want to.

It's not as if Alec is jealous of the other people looking at his boyfriend, after all he and Magnus have been together for almost two years now, and if Magnus wanted someone else he wouldn't keep stringing Alec along just to hurt him in the long run. But it doesn't help that all of the people looking at his boyfriend as if Magnus is a piece of meat they would like to devour or he is a beast that they want to tear them apart.

Taking a deep breath, Alec takes a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving his boyfriends. He's trying to calm the feeling that is starting to grow inside him, especially when he sees two people---- a man and a woman----come up next to Magnus. The aren't touching him, not with their hands at least, the man is grinding his hips into Magnus from behind as the woman is dancing very closely to the Warlock from an angle that makes it look like she is in front of him and at his side at the same time.

Magnus doesn't look bothered by it. Magnus has danced with others before Alec and Alec has seen him dancing with others after they got together, he wasn't much of a dancer but he loved seeing Magnus do it so it never really bothered him because Magnus is his own person and can do as he wishes and shouldn't stop just because Alec doesn't like something.

Finishing his drink Alec turns back to the bar, fighting the feeling of going over there and stopping Magnus from enjoying himself. Taking a deep breath he asks the bartender to bring him another drink.

"I'll have what he's having." A gentle voice says next to him. Turning his head Alec sees a woman with dark hair that has dark hair that is green at the tips, deep, rich caramel skin, dark eyes, scales on her cheeks. She's wearing a thin strapped shirt under a long-sleeve one that is black and see-through at the top and sleeves, and hoop earrings. She turns to face him. "What are you doing here, alone?"

"I'm not." Alec replies, his voice oddly calm even though he wasn't a few seconds ago. "My boyfriend is dancing."

"And you're not with him?" she raises an eyebrow.

Alec shakes his head. "I'm not much of a dancer,"

"I hear that. I think if someone asks me to dance with them one more time, I am going to blast them into the nearest wall."

Alec laughs.

* * *

Magnus excuses himself from the two people who decided to dance with him, feeling uncomfortable. Normally when something like this happens Alec comes over and drags Magnus close to him, or Magnus can overlook the crowd and see Alec clenching his drink or fists as the Hunter has a dark and jealous look in his eyes. Since Alec hasn't come over Magnus looks over the crowd, dismayed when he doesn't see Alec.

Rubbing his eyes Magnus overlooks the crowd again, sure that he has missed Alec. Nope. That is until he sees a familiar figure sitting at the bar. Alec. Magnus approaches the bar and sees that Alec is talking to someone. Magnus can tell by the way that the woman is dressed that she is a Warlock, along with the scales on her face.

"You and your boyfriend sound perfect," the woman says. "All of my ex's can't compare to you. . . . or your boyfriend."

Alec laughs. "Magnus and I aren't exactly perfect. I mean we fight, sometimes, and there are times when I can't believe that I'm even with him in the first place,"

"You think that he's playing some sort of joke on you, right? I don't think he is. From the way you're talking it sounds as if you and him have been together for a while, if someone strings another person for as long as you two have been together, just to hurt them, then the person is stupid."

She places her hand on the back of Alec's shoulder. Magnus takes a few deep breathes to keep himself from seeing red and a strange feeling starting to overcome him.

"Any plans for your boyfriend?"

Alec shrugs. "Not really."

"Hello, Darling," Magnus says as he comes to Alec's other side, making his presence known. "Who is this?"

Alec turns to look at him, opening his mouth to respond. Before he does Magnus clashes their lips together in a greedy, possessive kiss. Alec responds just as eagerly. When they pull apart they're both panting heavily. "Magnus, this is. . . ." Before Alec can get the chance to ask her her name, the woman leaves the bar. Magnus notices the smirk on her face.

"Darling, how about we take this back home?" Magnus pulls Alec into another kiss and opens a portal to their loft before Alec can say anything.

* * *

"What was that about?" Alec asks as he and Magnus stumble into the living room. "Is this about the woman I was talking to?"

"You couldn't see it," Magnus says as his lips travel to Alec's neck and collar bone. "She was flirting with you. She wanted you, Alexander."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alec breathes out as Magnus starts biting and sucking at his neck.

"Sure, I don't. I know when someone wants something or someone they cannot have."

As those words leave the Warlock's mouth the image of the two people dancing closely to Magnus, to _his_ boyfriend, flashes in Alec's mind. When Magnus pulls away to look at some of the hickeys he's left Alec pushes him on to the couch. Magnus looks up at him in confusion and desire. Alec towers over his boyfriend, tearing the Warlocks shirt of----literally.

As Magnus opens his mouth to say something----most likely about his shirt----Alec slots one of his knees in between his lovers legs, kissing him with everything he has. "You speak of people wanting what they can't have, what about the two people grinding on you?"

"Th-they meant nothing," Magnus heaves out as he lays down on the couch, Alec on top of him. Magnus opens his legs so Alec can settle between them, Alec takes the moment to pin both of Magnus' hands above his head. Magnus moans and tries to get friction by rubbing his cock against Alec's, only for Alec to move his hips away. Magnus mewls in disappointment and frustration.

"Ale-Alexander." Magnus can feel the feeling from before, when Alec was speaking with the woman, a feeling that he has now identified as jealousy. Is this what Alec feels when Magnus dances with others?

Alec looks up from kissing the spot where Magnus' navel should be. (A very sensitive spot that Alec loves kissing.) His hazel eyes are glazed over with love, lust, and jealousy.

_So they're both feeling jealous right now, this is going to make for an interesting night_.

"What?" Alec's voice sounds harsh and demanding, but Magnus knows that he only gets this way when they're having sex and Magnus interrupts him from doing something the Shadowhunter enjoys.

Magnus looks him in the eye. "Get our damn pants off and fuck me, before I magic them off and ride you until dawn."

"Don't threaten me with something we'll both enjoy." Magnus arches as he hears those words escape Alec's mouth. Magnus said those words when they first started having sex, and many times after. "Keep still," Alec orders, "or I will tie you to the bed for the rest of the night as I finish myself off and you won't get a release."

Magnus does his best to keep his hips on the couch, to follow Alec's orders, as Alec goes back to what he was doing. Alec takes his free hand and opens Magnus' pants before he unzips them, pulling Magnus' harden length from them.

"No underwear?" Alec asks rhetorically. Magnus opens his mouth but Alec gives Magnus a hard squeeze and jerk before enveloping Magnus in his mouth. Magnus moans out and tries to keep himself from arching his hips and fucking Alec's mouth.

"I-is th-that al-all yo-you h-have, Sha-Shadowhunter?" Magnus stammers out.

"I haven't even started yet." Magnus looks down to see that Alec is deep throating him. Magnus throws his head back, subconsciously arching his hips into Alec's mouth.

Feeling the cool air hit his still straining cock, Magnus can feel his pants being forced off of him, and a swat to his ass. _What_? Looking back at Alec, Magnus doesn't have time to identify every emotion in his lovers eyes as Magnus can only see lust and desire. "What did I say about staying still? Since you can't seem to follow simple orders I guess you'll need a reminder of what happens when you don't listen."

Alec picks him up and throws Magnus over his shoulder, spanking his ass every now and again as Alec takes them to their room. Alec throws Magnus on to their bed as he goes over and gets the magic restricting handcuffs and cuffs Magnus to the bed, using some rope to bind his feet to the end. "What are you going to do?" Magnus wonders.

"I am going to make cum and scream until you forget your own name."

Magnus snickers, his jealousy still running through him. "I'd like to see you try, I've had plenty of people promise that and only a handful has delivered."

Alec smirks. "Then I guess I'll have to make it so you can forget about them to."

Alec kneels on the bed, and uses some lube to scissor Magnus open before using spit to cover his dick before penetrating Magnus. Alec gives little time to adjust before he starts a relentless pace of exiting and entering his lover, going to another angle that he knows will give Magnus pleasure, just not to build up his orgasm and eventually give him the release he wants.

Magnus is moaning and groaning and withering below the Shadowhunter, feeling stings of pleasure as Alec penetrates him over and over again, just never hitting his prostate that Magnus wishes Alec will finally hit.

"Al-Alec!" Magnus cries.

Alec growls in Magnus' ear. "What was that, slut?"

"D-Daddy!" Magnus cries, hoping to cover for himself.

"That isn't what you said. I guess you'll lose your ability to see." Alec then grabs a blue, silk tie and ties it around Magnus' eyes. Alec then continues his assault on his lovers ass. After a several thrusts Alec looks down to see that Magnus' cock is harder than he has ever seen before, and, by the way he is clenching around Alec's dick, Alec can tell that he wants to cum, desperately.

"What did you call me, earlier?" Alec's voice is a few octaves deeper, and it has an affect on Magnus. If his twitching cock against Alec's abdomen is any indication.

"Al-Alec," Magnus breathes, his voice shaky.

"And what do you address me as?"

"Daddy, Master, Alexander," Magnus rambles.

"That's right." Alec switches his angle and hits Magnus' sweet spot, causing the older man to moan loudly and arch off of the bed. "Now, tell me, did you like it earlier when that man and woman were grinding on you, them wanting you?"

"N-no."

"And why is that?"

"Be-because I be-belong to y-you, and y-you belong t-to me."

Alec doesn't respond and just starts driving Magnus wild, hitting the Indonesian's sweet spot straight on. It doesn't take long before they're cumming with a shout of each other's names. Magnus spurts his cum all over them as he milks Alec's seed out of the Shadowhunter and inside him. When they're done Alec pulls out of Magnus----causing the Warlock to hiss---and releases him from the cuffs and rope, massaging Magnus' wrists and ankles, before removing the tie and going into the bathroom to wet a wash rag to clean them both up.

"You. . . . are. . . . definitely. . . . the. . . . best. . . . lover. . . .I've. . . . ever. . . . had. . . . Alexander." Magnus pants out, trying to catch his breath and steady his rapidly beating heart.

"Really?"

"Really. . . . my Master Daddy." Magnus smirks as Alec tosses the rag, cuffs, and rope on to the floor, and kisses him; pulling the covers over them. "Think you'll be ready to go again, soon, Master Daddy?"

"Magnus!" Magnus just gives a short laugh and hum as he cuddles into Alec's side. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus is looking himself over in the mirror of his vanity. He and Alexander are going out to dinner for the first time in ages. As of late they mostly stay home or Magnus goes to the Institute since Alexander has been working very late into the night, and leaves early in the morning. Magnus knows that being a Shadowhunter isn't an easy job, and being Head of the Institute doesn't lighten the load; it only makes it worse.

Looking himself over Magnus unbuttons the first two-three buttons of his lose fitting shirt, a black jacket over it, he's wearing countless necklaces and rings, black pants and heels. He has kohl and dark pinkish-maroon eyeshadow to match his shirt. His hair is styled off to the side with dark pink highlights. With nothing left to add (or change his outfit of the umpteenth time). Before flicking his wrist and opening a portal Magnus quickly pulls his pants down a little bit to see the thong he's wearing. He smirks, tonight is going to be so much fun.

 

"Hello, Darling." Magnus says as he exists the portal and enters his boyfriends office. (Boyfriend doesn't even seem to sound like a good word to describe how much he feels for Alexander anymore. The choice now, is finding what does. There are many words that run through Magnus' head but none of them seem to fit. He knows that he's missing a couple of words; he can't think of them, though they are on the tip of his tongue.)

"Magnus, hey, hi." Alexander says looking up from his paper work, abandoning it to cross the room and kiss Magnus.

"Are you done or almost?" Magnus asks as they pull away, their eyes never leaving the others (except to look at one another's lips).

". . . .No, I'm done." Alexander breathes out.

"Then you better get your jacket; we are going out tonight."

Alexander nods and walks back to his chair where he has his jacket covering the back of it. "Where are we go. . . ." Alexander trails off as his eyes rack over Magnus' entire appearance. Magnus smirks internally when he notices Alexander's hazels dark a bit as he takes in his lower half. Magnus knows that his Shadowhunter has spotted the piece of his thong that he has showing.

"I'm sorry, Darling, I must've forgotten to pull my pants all the way up." Snapping his fingers Magnus has his magic pull his pants up. He looks back up at Alec who appears to be keeping a calm and sturdy expression but Magnus can see in his lovers eyes that Alec has a hint of lust and anger and self-restraint. And all from the little piece of thong he has seen. [. . .] " _Cum_ Darling, we don't want to be late."

Taking Alec's hand in his, Magnus opens a portal and leads Alexander through.

* * *

Alec is being careful as he eats is fettuccine alfredo as Magnus has some sort of soup. Magnus brought them to a nice Italian restaurant, sitting next to him even though they're in a booth. Every few seconds or so Magnus rubs his legs against Alec's, his Warlock's hand sometimes brushing his thigh, and when he does Alec looks down to see the piece of the thong that he knows Magnus is wearing. Of course Magnus just smirks and pulls his pants up, causing Alec to moan, groan, or growl lowly as Magnus tucks it under his pants again.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Darling." Magnus says into his ear, low and breathy. Alec blushes (yes, even after being with Magnus for almost two years, his Warlock still has that affect on him).

Stuttering out a few words (another affect Magnus still has on him) Alec moves out of the booth to let his boyfriend out. He watches as Magnus saunters off to the restroom as he goes back to sitting.

He picks up his fork to continue eating but his hand feels  bit shaky as he feels his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage, blood heating up and rushing through his body and pulsing through his body. Taking a sip of his water, hoping that it will calm him down a little. It doesn't.

Fuck.

He swears that he hates Magnus sometimes.

(He doesn't.)

Alec gets up from his seat and goes to the men's room. Upon entering it Alec looks around to see that Magnus is at the urinal (and the only other person in there). His lover pulls his pants up and is about to tuck his dick in when Magnus slams him against the stall wall. Magnus looks dazed but when he sees that it's Alec who pushed him against it his eyes darken in lust and slightly glaze over with desire.

"You put on one hell of a show tonight." Alec growls to his lover, his voice low and deep, not missing how Magnus shivers with desire. "If you planned on getting fucked tonight, your wish is about to be granted." Alec starts nipping at the caramel column that is Magnus' neck, sucking in many hickeys. Magnus lets out a loud groan.

"Ale----Alexander, w-we ne-need t-to m-move be-before so-someone wa-walks I-in o-on u-us." Magnus stutters out. "I c-can p-portal us t-to the l-lof---ah!" Magnus moans out as Alec bites down on Magnus' pulse point.

"No," Alec growls. "We're staying here." He pulls Magnus from the stall wall and pulls him into it. Shutting and locking the door Alec shoves Magnus against the same wall again, this time pulling his Warlocks pants down to his ankles as he continues to assault the caramel neck.

"Al----Alexander," Magnus pants out. Alec continues marking Magnus and doesn't notice when his boyfriend (if Alec isn't so caught up in passion, he swears that he would flinch at the word) magics their clothes away.

"Sound proof this entire room, and do a double on the stall." Alec orders. "I don't want anyone else hearing you." He pulls away from Magnus long enough for him to cast the spell (spells?), noticing how Magnus' chest is rising and falling rapidly. He also notices how Magnus didn't magic away his thong. Alec's eyes narrow at it, the gears in his head turning.

Once Magnus has the spell done Alec hoists Magnus up and starts licking and nipping at Magnus' hole. Before long Magnus lets out a groan of pleasure and begs Alec to penetrate him. After Magnus summons some lube inside, he vanishes his and Alec's clothes (except for the thong); Alec enters him in one full thrust, pulling the thong to the side, and waits until Magnus tells him to move.

When Magnus does Alec gives a relentless pace that causes Magnus to clutch at his pale shoulders and his dark hair, trying to find something to hold on to. Quickly grabbing Magnus' dick, Alec starts jerking it roughly so he and Magnus can cum together. Before either of them knows it Magnus is painting their chests as Alec releases inside his lover.

"That was amazing," Magnus pants out once they come down from their high. "Perhaps I should tease you when I wear a thong, and wear a thong more often."

"Please don't." Alec says. "Now, please, take us home."

Magnus opens a portal against the stall door that leads to their bedroom, with their clothes scattering the floor. Magnus allows Alec to pull him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Jasmine on the last chapter, I hope this worked!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, so I am having trouble coming up with ideas for this story so if any of you have ideas for what could happen please let me know!

 

Also in my story the Swan Princess I am having trouble of when to bring in Magnus. I'm torn between doing it while Clary and Jace are still young and (kind of) courting or have Magnus (unwillingly) be Valentine's henchman.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus takes a deep breath and looks around Central Park. Normally many mundanes would be in the park but it is night and many of people of the Downworld are planning on having a party. So many Vampires have their fangs out, Seelies are showing off their pointy ears, Werewolves are going in and out of their wolf forms, and Warlocks are showing off their marks.

Magnus has his glamour down, which has his nerves on fire. Very few people have ever seen his Warlock mark, Alec included, and being in a big open place like Central Park doesn't help that almost anyone there has hardly seen his eyes. Turning his eyes away from everyone at the party,----not before catching a glimpse of his friends Catarina, Tessa, and Malcolm and giving them a small wave,----looks at the entry of the park. Many have brought along a significant other to the event, and by many of New York's Downworlders knowing Clary, Izzy, Jace, and Alec, have brought them along.

He sees Simon and Izzy talking to Raphael. Magnus isn't sure what is going on with those three anymore. Raphael and Izzy got together because of Yin Fen, which the two have surprisingly overcome and haven't tried it again, especially since the two have been keeping their distances from each other. Then there is Simon and Raphael, and how Raphael, although Simon's sire, didn't help him as he transitioned from being a mundane to being a Vampire. Then there's Simon and Izzy. Izzy has had to save him countless times and has even referred to him as "nerd hot" many times. Whatever is going on with them, he hopes that it's all sorted out soon, he'd hate for something to happen that leaves any of them hurt.

Clary and Jace are talking to Luke, undoubtedly Luke giving Jace "the talk" about what will happen if Jace ends up hurting her. By the paling of Jace's face and Clary trying to talk it seems as if Luke's message has been received loud and clear.

Now all Magnus is doing is waiting for Alec to show up. Alec is the Head of the Institute so it doesn't surprise Magnus that his boyfriend is a bit late, after all he has to sign things and clear things with the Clave. Magnus sighs, hoping that his boyfriend will show soon.

"Hello," a voice says. Magnus turns and sees a man with tasseled brown hair, tan skin, and piercing green eyes. He's wearing a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, shorts, and what mundanes refer to as 'skateboarder shoes.' "I'm Tyler," he introduces, "who are you?"

"I'm Magnus." the Warlock gives a small smile.

"What are doing sitting and not partying with the others?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Tyler seems to take that as a hint and leaves, not that Magnus minds. He really doesn't want to talk to anyone else until Alec arrives.

* * *

It's an hour and a half into the party and Alec has yet to show. He hasn't even called or texted. Magnus has but he always gets sent to voicemail or Alec doesn't respond to his messages. He's talked to Izzy and Jace about it, but they both say that he is swamped with work, and to add on to work, their parents are in town. Magnus can only imagine what Alec is going through.

And it also doesn't help that Tyler has kind of been harassing Magnus, trying to talk to him, asking about his eyes (that he now has glamoured) and really won't leave Magnus alone, no matter how many times Magnus has excused himself to go and talk to others.

"You had cat eyes earlier, didn't you?" Tyler asks, they're close to the spot where they first met earlier.

"Yes," Magnus breathes, biting his lip. "They were contacts, they were irritating so I put them away."

"Oh, that's cool. I mean as contacts I can see why you wore them, they may be better than your actual Warlock mark, but if they were real I don't think you'd show them off that much, considering how demonic they looked."

Magnus freezes. "W-what?" he mutters to himself.

Just then Tyler grabs his wrist. "Why don't you and I ditch this party and go back to my place."

"No."

"C'mon, it can be so much fun. You can even put those contacts in."

"No." Magnus repeats.

"Don't be like this, don't play hard to get."

"I believe he already said no, so step away from my boyfriend before I make you." Magnus hears the voice he's been longing to hear all evening. He looks up to Alec in his usual attire of black jeans and combat boots, a dark shirt, and a jacket. And the angry look Alec has in his eyes is enough to kill someone. Tyler also seems to see this and lets go of Magnus and darts of back to the party.

"Thank you, Darling."

"No problem, is that the same guy who's been harassing you all night?"

"How did you know?" Magnus raises an eyebrow.

"Izzy, mostly, but the others have been texting me all night about some guy following you around and talking to you, even when it seemed very clear that you wanted to get away. Do you, uh, want to go for a walk then go home?"

"I'd love to, Alexander."

 

During the entire walk Magnus has been replaying what Tyler said about his eyes being demonic and how awful they would be to have as actual Warlock marks and not as contacts. He and Alec are back at their loft when Alec finally asks him. "Magnus, is everything alright, you were kind of tense during our walk."

"I'm mine, Alexander," Magnus plasters on a fake smile.

"Are you sure, because you have that I'm-in-pain-but-you're-trying-to-hide-it smile on."

Damn.

"If you want to talk I'll be here, if you don't I'll still be here."

Alec kisses Magnus on his cheek and says he'll be in their room, when Magnus finally speaks. "He said my eyes were demonic."

"What?"

"The guy from the party. I lied to him and said my eyes----my real eyes----were contacts. He said they were fine until he said that if they were real they would be awful to have since they'd be demonic."

"Magnus," Alec comes over and wraps his arms around Magnus. "Your eyes are beautiful. No matter what. Even if they do come from you being part demon, they aren't demonic."

"That's kind of you to say, but you haven't seen people look at you with complete hatred because of your real eyes, Alexander."

"I don't need to see anyone's repulsed faces to know your eyes, Magnus. They're beautiful, you're beautiful. I guess I'll just have to show you." Alec picks him up and carries him to their room.

He gently places Magnus on their bed. Alec only bothers to remove their socks and shoes before he comes up and hovers over Magnus, kissing him soft and gentle. It doesn't take long for the kiss to catch fire, causing Alec to pull away from him so they can breathe; only for Alec to start attacking his neck.

"Alexander," moans Magnus, as Alec starts sucking along Magnus' neck and collar bone, leaving behind a trail of hickeys. Alec also happens to be giving Magnus gentle touches, nothing to rough that'd normally cause Magnus to moan in pleasure or leave bruises from their lovemaking. Magnus only receives a hum in response so he just snaps their clothes off.

The next thing Magnus knows is Alec kissing his way down Magnus, then stretching him open with his fingers, then making sweet and gentle love to him. Alec is especially praising his eyes, telling him how beautiful he is when his real eyes show, how they only make Magnus more human than any glamour can, and for the first time, Magnus believes it.

They cum with a shout of each other's name on their lips. Magnus magics the mess away as Alec pulls him into his arms and they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lizardwizard and Lovemalec for these! I am working as hard as I can to get everyone's suggestions together.
> 
> As for my Swan Princess thing, so far I have one vote against Magnus being Valentine's henchman and one vote for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus is leaning against a wall in an alleyway in Brooklyn. He got there because a few demon decided to attack Pandemonium, and while he was able to kill most of the demons in the club before any damage had been done, only for one to escape. He knows he could've let it go, let the demon run around New York and have the Shadowhunters deal with it, but his boyfriend is the Head of the Institute in New York and he doesn't need to add to the plate.

Which is why he's using the last of his magic to heal himself after getting hurt by the demon and not contacting his boyfriend to tell him what's going on. When he's done, his magic is completely drained and leans his head against the cool brick and closes his eyes, just wanting to sleep.

Opening his eyes Magnus sees a blurry figure in front of him. The person has long curly black-hair, a silver shirt, and tan skin, It doesn't take him long to realize that it's Isabelle, Alec's sister. He can barely hear her but he does decipher that she is asking him if he's alright and if Alec knows. Not trusting his voice Magnus just shakes his head in response. He sees Izzy take out her phone and calls someone.

Magnus doesn't hear the conversation, but when Izzy hangs up she picks him up. He sees her take out her Stele and activates one of her runes before getting a better hold of Magnus and takes off down the street.

* * *

The next time Magnus awakes he's in bed, his bed, in his room in his loft in Brooklyn. It doesn't even take him a second to realize that Izzy is the one who brought him here. Getting up Magnus hisses in pain as his feet hit the floor. As he leaves the room he shares with his boyfriend he takes note that the loft has a soft dim light to it, allowing outsiders know that someone is there but is winding down.

Entering the living room Magnus sees Alec sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. "Alexander. . . ." as the name passes his lips Magnus notes how raspy his voice is.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice has many emotions in it that Magnus can't label all of them. "You're awake." Alec moves from the couch and embraces Magnus, which Magnus returns. They stay like that for a while, standing in their loft in an embrace, taking in each other's appearances and scents and breathing in the same air.

When they finally pull away Alec leaves to go make dinner and get Magnus a glass of water.

 

"Is something wrong, Alexander?" Magnus asks after they finish their dinner of schnitzel and broccoli and macaroni and cheese.

"No." Alec says after a moment of silence.

Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Really? Because you hardly said a word throughout dinner. And only gave me short answers when I asked you something."

Alec braces his hands on either side of the sink as he leans his back against it, looking down at the ground. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what is going on inside that head of yours, what you're feeling, what you're thinking."

"Do you want to know? Really want to know?" Magnus nods. "Alright. I am furious with you. You were hurt Magnus, _hurt_. You didn't tell me that demons even showed up tonight at Pandemonium or that you got hurt as you fought one. I had to find out from Izzy that you were hurt in an alleyway and find out from Raphael is because you were fighting demons and took off after one."

"I'm. . . ." Magnus starts but cuts himself off, not knowing how to finish it.

"What? You're what, Magnus? Sorry? Sorry isn't going to fix this! I could've lost you tonight and I may not have known had Izzy not found you."

Magnus doesn't know what to say. He just goes over and hugs his boyfriend. Magnus knows that he can't say that he's sorry, but what else can he say? What can he say or do that will have Alec, his Alexander, understand that he never meant to hurt him?

Getting an idea Magnus drifts one of his hands from Alec's waist, down his side, until he's palming Alec through his jeans. Alec grunts in pleasure. "Magnus. . . . what are you doing? Now isn't the time!"

"I disagree," Magnus argues as he lifts on the tips of his toes to kiss Alec's neck. "You can always fuck me as you deangerize."

"Deangerize isn't even a word."

"Who cares?"

Alec opens his mouth and is about to argue only to groan instead as Magnus unzips him and pulls his dick out. Feeling a hand on the back of his head and grasping, harshly, at the strands Magnus is pulled away from Alec's neck only to see anger and lust in his lover's eyes. "You really don't play fair at time." Alec growls, sending a shiver through Magnus' entire body.

Magnus doesn't have time to respond as Alec grabs him by his wrist and guides them from the kitchen to their room, where he throws Magnus on the bed. Magnus lifts his head in time to see Alec pulling his shirt off, then his jeans, before riding Magnus of his. Magnus arches into Alec as his boyfriend starts to suck roughly on his neck and jerking his dick, making Magnus a whimpering mess.

Before Magnus knows it Alec is prepping him with lube, before he starts pushing inside. Alec takes both of Magnus' wrists in one of his hands and puts them above Magnus' head, the other on Magnus' hip, tight enough to leave bruises.

"Alexander," Magnus moans and whimpers as his boyfriend starts rolling his hips, entering and exiting his heat. Everything around them turning into meaningless noise as Alec continues to make rough, angry love to him. The next thing he knows he's coming untouched, shouting Alec's name as Alec shouts his and coats Magnus' inside.

After Alec pulls out, Magnus curls in at his side. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alec asks after they regain their breathes.

"What?"

"The demons, the alleyway. . . . why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're the Head of the Institute." Alec raises an eyebrow in question. "I know how much your job acquires your attention, and I figured that with everything you have to do, that it wasn't worth the bother."

"Magnus, you can always tell me when things like this happen. No matter what is going on, you can always send me a call, text, or fire message and let me know. I'll be there to help you. Just. . . . tell me next time, please, I don't think I can survive almost losing you again."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Magnus lifts up with a hand on Alec's chest, over his heart, and kisses him, soft and gentle, before they wrap their arms around each other, entangling their legs, and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lovemalec and Jasmine!
> 
> I really love all prompts recieved and mixing them together!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV from the last chap
> 
> Curitisy of Lovemalec

Alec is frustrated. He loves his job as Head of the Institute, but there are times he wishes that he wasn't. After he took over it seems as if any small complaint from one Shadowhunter pulling another's hair to someone not cleaning the bathrooms has apparently become his issue to deal with. And to make it worse is that the day has been long and he hasn't seen his boyfriend since morning, only receiving a text asking if he wanted to join Magnus at Pandemonium, Magnus' club. He, unfortunately and regrettably, had to decline, if he didn't get his work done it would cause even longer days in the future.

Hearing his phone go off Alec picks it up and sees Izzy's name lighting up the screen.  "Izzy, what is it?"

"It's Magnus."

Alec freezes. Magnus? What can possibly be going on with Magnus?

"I found him in an alleyway. He doesn't look good."

Alec licks his lips as he instructs his sister to take Magnus back to their loft in Brooklyn. As he hangs up Alec looks at the papers on his desk and decides to leave it. The complaints that are stupid and childish he'll just burn later, right now he needs to get to his boyfriend. 

* * *

Alec meets his sister in the living room. She's sitting on the couch when he enters the home he and Magnus share. "Izzy, what happened?"

"I was told by Raphael that some demons attacked Pandemonium. Some escaped before Magnus could deal with them. . ."

"Yes." A voice says. Alec turns to see Raphael entering the room. "He left to go get the ones that left. From what I can tell he got to the last one and got injured, thankfully he was able to heal himself before he passed out."

Alec nods. "Alright. Thank you. Both of you. You two can leave now."

Raphael and Izzy look at each other. "Are you sure you don't at least one of us here, Big Brother?"

"I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern, Iz." Izzy hugs him before she leaves and he and Raphael share a knowing look and shake hands before Raphael uses his Vampire speed to leave.

When they're both gone Alec makes it to his and Magnus' room, undoubtedly where he's recovering. 

 Magnus is laying on on top of the covers, his chest rising and falling as he breathes. As Alec makes his way over he wonders why Magnus didn't ask him or anyone else for back up. 

". . . . Burden." Alec snaps his head to look at his sleeping boyfriend. "Alexander. . . . Less flashy, needs someone who isn't. . . . "

Alec doesn't know how Magnus is going to finish the statement and he doesn't need to. Right now all Alec needs is for Magnus to wake up. He wants to see his boyfriend's cat eyes, him walking and moving so Alec knows that he isn't lost.

Quickly grabbing Magnus' hand, Alec places a kiss to it before leaving Magnus to sleep peacefully as Alec goes back to the living room. There he sits on the couch and places his head in his hands. His mind is going a million miles a minute thinking about everything and nothing at the same time as he waits for Magnud to wake.

It doesn't take long, apparently, as a few minutes later he hears footsteps and someone calling his name. Looking up Alec sees Magnus standing in the entryway from their bedroom. Getting up Alec goes and pulls Magnus into an embrace, not wanting to let him go. Magnus seems to have the same thought as he returns the embrace.

Soon they part and Alec goes to make dinner. 

 

As he makes dinner Alec looks over at Magnus, glad that his boyfriend is awake and alright. When it's done he serves them and Alec gives Magnus little conversation, because all that he wants to talk about is Magnus nearly dying on him and him not knowing.

Magnus seems to sense that something is wrong and presses Alec, telling the younger man that he wants to know what Alec is thinking and feeling. Alec does. He tells his boyfriend how Izzy called him, Raphael telling him what happened, how he felt nearly losing Magnus.

The next thing he knows Magnus is kissing his neck and plaming him through his jeans. "Magnus, now isn't the time!" Alec all but growls.

He doesn't hear Magnus' answer as he feels his zipper being pulled down and his dick twitching as it feels the cool air. Then everything becomes a blur. He knows he takes Magnus to their room and makes sweet (angry) love to him as Alec lets out his anger and frustration. 

Now, they're both laying on the bed, sweaty and cooling of from what just occured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec asks. "About the demons, the alleyway?"

Magnus sighs. "Because you're the Head of the Institute. I know how much your job acquires your attention, and I figured that with everything you have to do, that it wasn't worth the bother."

Alec is surprised. He quickly reassures Magnus that it does matter, that HE matters, and that Alec will drop anything to come help if he needs to.

After Magnus falls asleep Alec pulls a velvet box out of the drawer of his nightstand. Soon. Soon he's going to change their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the near future there will be Idris, Iris, and pet play


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FREAKIN' BACK!
> 
> Sorry for being away for so long. Work has been killing me lately and Idk when I'll update after this.

On their two-year anniversary, Magnus and Alec are in Idris. It's been two years since Alec went with Clary to find the Warlock, Iris, and discovered that she was running a. . . . well, no one really knows what to call it (though Clary and Simon use the saying sex-slave prostitution ring, whatever that is). Alec and Magnus are living in the Lightwood's manor while they're in Idris.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" Magnus asks as he and Alec lay in the bed in Alec's room, Magnus placing kisses along Alec's jaw and neck.

"I'm afraid so. Iris wants to see me before her trial and then I actually have to be called as a witness."

"But why you and not Clary? She technically discovered what was really happening, had the blood oath; are they leaving her out because she can create new runes and whatnot?"

Alec's arm, that's around Magnus' waist, brings his lover closer. "I have no idea, if I'm being honest. I have no idea what angle the Clave is playing at with her trial."

"Okay. What time do you have to be there tomorrow?"

"Her trial starts somewhere between one-thirty and two, and she wants to see me at noon."

Magnus smiles. He moves up and brings either of his legs on the other side of Alec. "Well, then, let's have some late night fun." Magnus plunges his head down to kiss Alec.

 

The next morning Magnus gets up before Alec and makes breakfast that can be eaten however a person likes it because he knows that Alec is going to take a shower before coming down the stairs, plus they're having a bit of a late start to the day with all of the fun they had last night and (very) early this morning.

By the time Alec comes into the kitchen, hair still wet from his shower, it's ten-fifty. He takes a cinnamon roll and starts eating it. His meeting with Iris is nearly within an hour and it's going to take Alec ten or fifteen minutes to get where she's being kept.

Magnus walks over and kisses Alec on the lips. One kiss leads to two then three then they lose count. The Warlock then moves to sit in his Shadowhunter's lap, Alec's hands wrapping around him to keep him steady as they get lost in their kisses. As Magnus starts grinding down on Alec, they break their kiss. Eyes halfway closed, their breathes mixing as they pant.

"Magnus," Alec pants. "We don't have time for this."

"I know." They kiss again. "Do you have any idea when you'll be home?"

"No. But I'll text you when I'm on my way. I should get going soon."

"Alright. I'll be waiting, Shadowhunter."

* * *

When Alec arrives in the room (ironically the kitchen) that Iris is waiting to see him in he notices how her hands are cuffed, her hair in a bun, and how more frail she looks. She smiles when she looks up to see him standing in the doorway from the table she's sitting at.

"Hello, Alec, it's nice to see you again."

"I don't wish to feel the same."

"Still upset about what I did to your girlfr----I mean friend."

"She isn't my friend." It's true while Alec wasn't Clary's biggest fan when they first met she is on the verge of becoming his sister and Parabatai-in-law.

"Either way, dear." Alec has to control himself from cringing at her calling him 'dear.'

"Why did you ask to see me? Surely you would want to apologize to Clary Fairchild since she received more damage from you than I did."

"She and I already talked, just a few days ago. Bygones being bygones, as they say." She smiles. "Come, sit."

Alec reluctantly does.

"I hear you're still with Magnus, how is that going?"

"How Magnus and I are personally, is none of your concern. And any hopes of it being that stopped when you were caught."

"Fair enough. Oh! Before I forget, I made you some tea, would like any?"

"No."

One of the guards standing at the door says, "She's been making stuff since she's been here, and the wards and cuffs prevent her from using any magic so it's all safe."

Even with that reassurance Alec is still hesitant before he slowly nods his head. Iris gets up and goes to the stove where the tea pot is and pours Alec a glass. (He notes that she isn't having any, which he finds weird.) Taking the cup from her, Alec is only able to drink half of it before the guards come in and announce that the visitation time is over. Putting the glass down Alec leaves the room and heads to the main building where the trial will be.

 

The trial lasted hours. It started from Iris taking the witness stand and answering questions about how and when she learned of dark magic, started using it and when she started to bring innocent mundane women into her home for demon to. . . . procreate with. Iris named the first person then the list went on. They finally got to Alec around five and he recited what happened to him and Clary, the blood oath, and what happened at Max's ceremonial party the night before he got his first rune.

By the time they release everyone to go home it's nearly eight. Alec's family manor is thirty minutes away from the trial building, so Alec guesses that he'll be back there around nine, perhaps a little after.

Stepping into the fresh air Alec takes a deep breath before he starts making his way back to the Lightwood manor and towards Magnus.

When he gets there all of the lights are off, so he dimly turns them on (the Lightwood manor has those circular turning light switches so the person can have the light bulbs as dim or bright as they want).

"Hello, Darling."

Alec's head snaps to the sound of his lover's voice. Magnus is standing at the end of the stairwell only wearing fake cat ears, tail, and a blue collar around his neck that has a small golden-yellow circle for a name tag. Alec's breath hitches looking at his lover. They've always talked about it but neither one knew when to start it and all those nights when they would try to try it one of them is called away for work.

Now, Magnus seems to think that tonight is the perfect night to actually do it. With no interruptions or distractions.

"Meow." Magnus says as he stops leaning against the wall and gets on all fours, making his way towards Alec. Magnus nudges his head against Alec's leg before nuzzling against it. When Alec gets a good look at Magnus' face he notices that Magnus has dropped his glamour. Alec loves Magnus' real eyes but there are still times when they're being intimate that Magnus still feels insecure about his real eyes, no matter how long they've been together.

"Meow."

Alec smirks, gently running his hand through Magnus' hair as he would a cat. "Magnus, are you a good kitty? Are you going to be a good kitty for Daddy?"

Magnus stops nuzzling his leg and sits down, looking up at him, cat eyes showing his deep desire and love. Before Alec can say anything Magnus smirks and runs up the stairs, most likely to his room.

Alec smiles as he runs up the stairs, chasing his lover.

Alec is right to assume that Magnus is in his room. Entering it he sees Magnus curled up (now wearing a blue thong that Alec is sure he wasn't a moment before). He also notes that there is a small bowl of strawberries and a bottle of chocolate sauce. So, Magnus thinks tonight is the perfect night to try another thing they've been wanting to do.

Smirking, Alec walks over to the bed and gently shakes Magnus. As Magnus looks up at him Alec lays him out along the bed, cuffing him to the bed.

"Meow."

Alec's grin widens. "So far you're being a good kitten for Daddy," he praises. "Now, let's see how long you can keep it up." He takes a strawberry from the bowl and places in front of Magnus, the Warlock takes a bite. After Magnus swallows it Alec takes the chocolate sauce and drizzles it along his chest and his dick. After placing the bottle back Alec starts licking the trail of chocolate he created.

"Meow."

Alec looks up to see Magnus' contorted in pleasure and struggling to not actually speak.

"It's alright." Alec says. "Speak, moan. I want to know that you're alright and okay with everything, I also want to hear you. And speak, properly, you don't have to just continue meowing."

At that Magnus moans out loudly. (Alec is thankful that all family manors are a good ten or so feet from each other so no one else can hear Magnus.) When Alec is done licking his lovers chest, he immediately goes for Magnus' dick, causing Magnus to moan out loudly and Alec realizing how tight his pants are.

"Alexander, please. . . . I need you."

"Don't worry, I've got you." Alec leans over and takes a strawberry out and places it near Magnus' mouth. "Go ahead, eat."

Magnus does. He opens his mouth and sucks on the strawberry before he takes a bite out of it. When he finishes it Alec gives him a few more before the bowl is close to empty. Alec leans down and gives his lover a deep kiss, leaving the two of them breathless. The taller man starts kissing down his lover's throat, leaving very dark hickeys that contrast against his caramel skin.

"No more, Alexander, please!" Magnus drags out the 'ease' and his whimpering causes Alec to become harder than he ever thought possible. Not that he's surprised, ever since he's gotten with Magnus, Alec has found that he likes some things he never thought possible and anything that seems impossible becomes possible.

Lifting himself up off his lover, Alec gives him a chaste kiss before he goes down to his lovers entrance. He takes a strawberry, taking a bite, before squeezing the juice in Magnus' hole; this causes Magnus to squeal loudly and nearly jump off the bed. Alec holds him down before he places his tongue inside.

"Alexander!" Magnus does a mix between a yelp and a moan. He can feel Magnus settle down from the sudden intrusion and gets lost in pleasure, if Magnus shoving his ass in his face any indication.

When Alec feels Magnus is ready he removes his tongue and looks up at his lover. Saliva may not be the best lube but looking at Magnus makes Alec want to do a hundred things to him. "Are you ready?" Alec asks gently. Magnus nods. Taking a deep breath Alec aligns himself at Magnus' entrance and slowly pushes in.

Magnus hisses at the slight pain but when Alec is fully seated inside, allowing Magnus to bottom out, before he starts moving. When Alec starts moving the pain transforms into pleasure, causing Magnus to writhe and whimper and arch beneath his lover. "Faster, harder." He says, needing his lover. Alec places his hands on Magnus' hips in a bruising grip and starts to hit his lover's sweet spot dead on. Feeling a tightening in his stomach Magnus stammers out, "Cu-cumming."

"I'm cumming too." Alec says, and before either of them knows it their visions go white, Magnus' cum covering them as Alec's fills him up.

As Magnus comes down from his high he notices how Alec's orgasm is still happening, filling him up to the point that Magnus is sure that some of his lovers cum will be spilling out of him when Alec finally pulls out.

He's right. He can feel a little bit of Alec's cum coming out of him. He feels a dirty because of it, but he also loves how it makes him feel owned as well. Almost as if it's a statement that he is Alec's as Alec is his.

Alec rolls over to the other side of the bed, after releasing Magnus from the cuffs, Magnus snaps his fingers, cleaning them of his cum, as he lays his head down on Alec's chest and Alec wraps an arm around him, in a protective and possessive hold as they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Banesmagic for the pet play idea and Jasmine for the anniversary sex and Prix-darkheart for the whole Iris and tea idea!
> 
> Also, sorry if the pet play isn't that well written; and there will be a part 2!


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a couple of days since Alec went to go see Iris and had been a witness at her trial. Since the morning after, Magnus hasn't been feeling well. Yesterday he just rested all day, hardly doing anything, this morning when Alec awoke Magnus had been in the bathroom, puking his guts out. Currently he's laying down with a cool washrag on his forehead as he sleeps.

Alec knows that Iris has something to do with this, she has to, they haven't been around anyone else that can use magic before or after arriving in Idris and Magnus wouldn't ever do something that could cause him to get sick.

"Where are you going?" Magnus groans out. Alec turns to see his lover looking at him, eyes showing how tired and sick he is.

"I'm going to see Iris."

"Why?"

"I know she has something to do with this, Magnus. I'm not letting her get away with it. Unless you did this to yourself?"

Magnus shakes his head. "No. Go talk to her, find out what's happening with me."

Alec kisses his forehead. "I will. Get some rest, I'll be back." With that Alec makes sure that all of the door are locked, and that no one can get in. With Magnus on bed rest Alec doesn't want to take the chance of someone coming in and trying to hurt Magnus.

 

Alec is waiting in the same kitchen he was two days ago, this time he's waiting on her. He had to request a meeting and she's still in her cell waiting on her sentence from her trial. Hearing the door open Alec turns to see Iris being escorted in, a face eating smile on her face.

"Hello, Alec, I didn't think I would see or hear from you again."

"What did you do?"

"Straight to the point, huh? So, do you mind clarifying what you think I did?"

"Magnus. You did something to him or me that is currently making sick to his stomach."

"It worked? Well, if you must know: two years ago I made a very potent tea package that is----rather, was----could be kept good for a century before going expired. I've been waiting to use it."

Alec grits his teeth. "So you decided to use it on me and Magnus?"

"Yes! You see the spell used all depends on the person who drinks it. If the person on top drinks it, it makes their sperm or whatever very potent to the point that they can impregnate the person on the bottom. Now, if the person on the bottom takes it, it changes their insides, especially if the person on bottom is male, to give them a womb to carry a child."

Alec freezes. "A-are you saying that the tea I drank caused Magnus to get _pregnant_?" He exclaims.

"Yes! And don't bother trying to get me to reverse it, there is no way."

"I don't want a reversal of it, but I really hope that you get sentenced to death and that everything you own, especially your dark magic items, get destroyed so you can't do a damn thing like this to anyone else."

"Sir, is everything all right in there?" A guard asks.

"Yes. I'm done, actually."

"All right."

The guards come in and grab Iris by her wrists (though they're cuffed) and take her back to her cell.

* * *

"Darling?" Alec hears coming from the bedroom as he gets up the stairs after getting home from the jail.

"Yeah, it's me." He enters the room and instantly goes to his lover's side. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. Did you find out what if Iris had anything to do with this and what she did?"

"I did." Alec retells of his visit with Iris, what she admitted to and how there is no reverse for it.

"I-I'm pregnant?"

"It seems that way. But we can always check with Cat to be sure, if you want to."

"N-no, it's fine. It's just, a baby. I'm pregnant and we're going to have a baby."

"We are."

"What are we going to do, Alexander?"

"Go home. Look forward to and prepare for the arrival of our child. Give our child every ounce of love we have and more."

Magnus is silent for a moment. "Are you sure about this Alexander? That you want to stay with me? The Clave could fire you from being Head of the Institute, and you can't re-work your schedule around our child like I can."

"Magnus," Alec says pulling Magnus into an embrace. "I don't care. I don't care if the Clave fires me from my job. I don't care if they just make me a fucking janitor. I'd rather be with you and our child."

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too."

They kiss, which turns into many short, chaste kisses, which turns into long and passionate ones. Alec lays Magnus down below him, kissing down his jaw, neck, and torso, spending a lot of time around his stomach in awe. Parents. He and Magnus are going to be parents. Dads.

"Marry me." Alec says.

"What? Alec are you just saying this because of----"

"No. I've been wanting to propose to you for sometime, I would've done it last night but you. . . . distracted me."

"Yes." Magnus replies. "Yes, I will marry you."

A giant grin forms on Alec's face and starts kissing Magnus again. He leans over to the nightstand where he's keeping the ring and pulls it out, opens the box and places the ring on Magnus' finger. After that's done, Magnus pulls him down for a kiss as the Warlock summons the lube. Alec takes it and squirts some on his hand, coating his fingers, before slowly enters his fiancé, fingering him slowly and gently.

"Alexander, don't finger me for long, I need you. Badly."

"Okay." Alec removes his fingers, coats his dick before slowly entering his lover. After he lets his Magnus adjust he starts moving at a slow pace, then a fast one, going back and forth between his speed, wanting this night to last for as long as possible.

"Alexander," Magnus says after a few minutes, "please go harder. I need to feel your seed in me."

At that Alec picks his pace up. He keeps hitting Magnus' spot, not caring about his own release. After all, Magnus' face in pure pleasure is one of the best things in the world. All Magnus can do right now is moan, groan, and whimper in pleasure, clenching and unclenching around Alec. "Alexander!" Magnus shouts, cumming harder than Alec is sure he has never cum before.

This causes Magnus to squeeze tightly around, triggering Alec's orgasm.

When Alec comes down he rolls off of Magnus to his side of the bed. "I think that was some of the best sex we've ever had." Magnus says, curling into Alec's side.

"Yeah. We should get engaged more often."

Magnus smiles. "How quick to forget that our marriage sex will possibly be even better than this."

Alec smiles, pulling Magnus closer to him, kissing his lover's head, hand feeling Magnus' stomach in awe and love and adoration, as he and Magnus drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Carru who wanted Magnus riding Alec

Magnus and Alec have returned from Idris a week ago, the Clave allowing them to leave so they can return to their respective duties (completely unaware of Magnus' condition). When they arrived home, they contacted their friends and family to tell them the news, Cat using her magic to confirm one-hundred percent that Magnus is in fact pregnant and that Iris isn't playing with their heads.

Even Robert and Maryse, whom did not like Alec being with Magnus at first, have warmed up to the relationship and are ready to help with anything the pair may need. Currently, they're in Idris trying to talk to Iris to see how long the pregnancy will last----the usual nine months or a shorter amount of time,----so everyone can take time and plan on what to do.

The couple is also keeping their engagement under wraps, wanting to keep it to themselves until it settles in on them, then they'll tell their family.

Izzy and Jace are making sure that no one at the Institute finds out (though some are okay with same-sex and a Shadowhunter-Downworlder relationship, doesn't mean that they'll be okay with the fact that Magnus and Alec are expecting a biological child and not the arrival of an adoptive one). Raphael, Luke, and Cat are making sure that none of the Downworld finds out, terrified of what some might do if they find out.

As of right now, thought, Magnus and Alec are in their loft, Alec laying on the couch, Magnus on top of him, their hands intertwined as they look at each other as they soak in some of the peacefulness of their lives at the moment.

"What should our child's name be?" Magnus asks.

"I think it's a little early to start discussing our child's name, we should wait and see our child before we start talking names."

"Alright. But what should we do? Your parents are still trying to get information from Iris and the others are making sure the wrong people don't find out."

"We shouldn't worry as of right now, we should just enjoy ourselves until some disaster comes knocking at our door."

They smile at each other, Magnus tucking his head under Alec's chin, finding peacefulness in the embrace.

Neither one is sure how long they stay like that, but Magnus eventually starts pressing kisses into Alec's neck, slowly grinding his hips into his fiancé's.

"Ugh, Magnus," Alec groans, enjoying the pressure his lover is giving him.

"Yes, Alexander?"

"Don't stop."

Magnus just smiles wickedly as he starts sucking on Alec's Deflect Rune on his neck. As Alec grunts and groans in pleasure, Magnus waves their clothes away, so they can enjoy themselves a little more.

They kiss and frind against each other a little more until Alec, carefully, puts Magnus on his back and starts eating him out, his tongue working wonders inside Magnus. Magnus, for his part, tangles his hands in Alec's hair and tugs, shoving his Shadowhunter's face in his arse.

"Alexander. . . ." Alec looks up at his lover; Magnus, seeing this as an opportunity, returns them to their previous position. 

Snapping his fingers, Magnus lubes his entrance before lowering himself on Alec, knowing full well what his tight heat is doing to his lover. Alec has his hands on his hips, eyes snapped shut from pleasure and restraint so he doesn't thrust up into Magnus.

After a few moments to adjust Magnus starts circling his hips and bouncing up and down in his lover's lap.

"Lose control, Baby," Magnus says. At this Alec starts thrusting into him relentlessly to the point that Magnus is seeing stars before his vision goes white, he can feel cum covering his torso along with Alec's, and Alec's cum covering him from the inside.

After a moment from coming down from their highs Magnus rests against his lover, panting, not having the strength or energy to move.

Alec doesn't seem to either, as he carefully pulls Magnus off of him and tucks Magnus' head under his as they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish ao3 had little fanfic fests like book ones for authors (like a fanfic Yallfest)


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus groans awake, his breath hitching as he feels something hit his prostate, sliding in and out of him. It's always been a fantasy of his to be fucked awake; something he's always wanted. He's wanted it for many centuries but none of his previous lovers seemed to be the right person to talk to about, to have them do it. Then he met Alec, and, well, Magnus brought it up several months ago when he and Alec were having a nice dinner on the balcony and (honestly Magnus does not know how) ended up talking about their sexual fantasies.

When Magnus brought up being fucked awake he saw interest in Alec's eyes (after his Shadowhunter coughed up his wine). After that they retired of the evening and it was never brought up again. In all honesty Magnus assumed that Alec had forgotten about it, or just didn't want to do it. Oh, how Magnus forgot how his Shadowhunter keeps surprising him. (He shouldn't keep getting surprised by Alec, but he does because Alec is proving to be far better than any of Magnus' past lovers and more than Magnus deserves.)

Magnus moans when he feels just Alec's tip inside him. "Alexand----" The shorter man gets cut off as he feels his fiancé's hand slap his thigh.

"What were you saying, Slut? I am your Master."

"Ma-Master."

"That's right, my little cockslut; now," Magnus can feel his breath being knocked out of him as he feels Alec slam back into him. "I am going to watch you writhe beneath me as I take my own pleasure. Not to sure what you'll do, but I'm sure you'll manage."

Before Magnus can ask what he means, Alec pushes him onto his back and cuffs his hands to their bed. Alec widens Magnus' legs a little more, settling between Magnus' caramel legs, nipping at the caramel skin of Magnus' torso as he slowly comes out. Magnus takes this time to try and catch his breath before Alec can hit his pleasure spot again.

After a moment Magnus can feel Alec start to enter him and leave him very quickly, allowing Magnus very little time to guess whether or not Alec is or isn't in him. And, oh, can Magnus feel his magic start to tingle, starting to come out of the tips of his fingers as his never-ending pleasure literally seems to have no end. Magnus also notes how Alec had not used the magic binding handcuffs on him. That's his mistake.

As some of his magic goes to Alec (sending little jolts of pleasure through his Shadowhunter), Magnus looks at him. Alec's eyes are closed in pleasure, shivering from Magnus' magic going through him.

"I think you've had enough fun, Darling," Alec looks at him in intrigue and confusion; before he can voice his thoughts, Magnus already snaps his fingers, releasing him from the cuffs. He turns them over and settles on Alec's lap, placing the taller man's arms above him, cuffing him to the bed. Alec may have had is fun in fucking him awake, but Magnus is going to ride him like the stallion his lover is.

Magnus places his hands on Alec's chest for leverage, Alec looking up at him with pure love and lust in his eyes, darkening them to a deep chocolate brown. Slowly Magnus lifts himself up and guides himself to Alec's length, aligning them before he starts sinking down. "Damn," he hears Alec hiss as Magnus' heat consumes him. Magnus gives himself very little time to adjust before he starts rocking back and forth.

Normally he goes up and down, or does both, but he wants to try to see if he can pleasure himself and his "Master" just by going back and forth.

"Gah, Magnus," Magnus looks at Alec just in time to see Alec throw his head back in pleasure, hands tugging at the cuffs. Magnus is ready to smirk and make a smart remark when he feels Alec's cock hit his bundle of nerves for the first time in a while.

Not wanting the pleasure to end Magnus keeps aiming for that spot (stopping for a brief moment to hold his lover's face in his hands and have Alec look at him as he fucks himself on Alec's cock like the little cockslut he is). With Alec's eyes on him, Magnus makes sure to put on a show. Removing one of his hands from his lover's chest, Magnus starts playing with his nipples, tugging, pinching, and squeezing them; this seems to have an effect on Alec as well as  Magnus can feel him harden even more inside of him.

"Magnus, I'm going to cum soon." Alec says.

Magnus smirks. He isn't going to have that.

With one little twist, Magnus can feel his stomach tighten as he continues with the new angles. Rocking back and forth and twisting, causing both him and Alec to cum with a shout of the other's name on their lips.

Magnus slumps forward, head on Alec's chest, as they both breath and pant heavily as they come down from their highs.

"That was something." Alec remarks.

"It was. Though, if you try to fuck me awake again, make sure I can't ride you, my big, tough stallion."

"Oh," Magnus can hear the smirk in his voice, "I plan on it."

"Good. Because we may go again after we're both rested. This pregnancy appears to be making me very horny."

Alec rolls his eyes fondly, kissing Magnus on his cheek. Magnus snaps his fingers to release his Shadowhunter; just as Alec's arms come around him, Magnus instantly falls asleep, with his and Alec's hands over his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Jasssyjass15 who wanted Alec fucking Magnus awake, and anon dude (seconded), and crazybagocats (thirded) and name-calling.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about turning Marvel's Defenders into a Shadowhunters fanfic, and it will solely be Defenders; I won't deal with turning Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Daredevil into fics, but I will allude to when they were solo and give little backstories to when they talk and such.
> 
> So far for it, I'm leaning towards Malec and Mattelektra, with Magnus being Matt, Alec being Electra, Izzy as Karen, and Jace as Froggy (Foggy?), Jocelyn as Claire, Clary as Jessica, Luke as Luke, and Simon as Trish (no, Climon won't be a thing, romantically) and idk as Danny yet. 
> 
> Thoughts and suggestions about the Defenders fic is appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be short, as I plan on making the next one a bit longer and steamer

"Alec. . . ." Magnus whines, dragging out the e in his fiancé's name. When Magnus woke-up he had some morning wood to take care of, and his lover could not be found in their home. So, Magnus did the only thing he could do----he came back to their room and brought out some of their toys; the lube that heats up when blown on, a vibrator, a dildo, and a cock ring (though he put the last one back).

Alone in their bed, Magnus spreads his legs and fingers himself with the lube, wanting his soon-to-be-husband in him, only settling for alternating between the vibrator and dildo inside of him. He had been doing it for twenty minutes (purposefully avoiding his prostate) when he heard Alec enter their apartment. When Alec entered their room, Magnus saw his eyes go wide, before darkening just a bit, and looking over the things Magnus laid out for himself.

Alec swiftly made his way to their bed, removing the vibrator and placing Magnus' hands over his head. The taller man refused to say where he was, still does. Instead, he just blows in Magnus' hole.

"You weren't a good boy," Alec says as he circles Magnus' hole but not fully pushing in. "You were horny when you woke-up and didn't wait for me, bad boys don't get rewards from their Daddy's."

"Daddy, please, I needed you. Still need you, I didn't even f-finish." Magnus says.

Alec just hums. "I don't know, do you feel as if you deserved your relief? That you should finish?"

Magnus doesn't know how to finish.

Seeing this, Alec just smirks. He slowly pushes his finger inside of the shorter man, thrusting it in and out at very slow pace that's causing Magnus to whine and gather tears in his eyes due to frustration. After doing this for a few moments, Alec removers his finger and inserts a vibrating dildo as a makeshift butt plug.

"Wha-what?" Magnus says as he feels the slightest vibration against his walls.

"Get dressed." Alec orders as he lifts off of his fiancé. "My parents will be here in a little bit to tell us the information they've been able to get. And keep it in. If you can deal with it with them here, like a good boy, then I'll give you your much needed relief."

Magnus whines before jumping out of the bed and get dressed, making sure that the dildo is inside him comfortably as he and Alec await the arrival of Robert and Maryse.

Magnus just hopes that he'll be able to make it through their visit without getting hard[er]. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for cuffedliz who wanted more Daddy!Alec and baby!boy Magnus who submits to his "Daddy"


	15. Chapter 15

True to his word, Robert and Maryse show up to their home fifteen minutes after their morning of teasing. Magnus is sitting on the couch drinking a virgin mimosa (meaning that instead of the usual alcohol it's made with club soda), as Alec makes them something to eat before they get started. While his virgin drink is taking a bit of the edge off about being around his soon-to-in-laws it does little to help as he feels the dildo stretch his walls, very close to his prostate.

Alec comes into the sitting room with some sandwiches and water (he's not to keen on Magnus having a lot of caffeine during his pregnancy, only allowing him some every now and again) for them to have. Magnus swears that if his Shadowhunter isn't a part of the Shadowhunter life he'd have very good success as a culinarian. Alec sits next to him on the couch, his parents on the other one, as Alec hands out the drinks and sandwiches.

"Do you have any news?" Alec asks, hope in his voice.

"Yes." Robert says as Maryse nods. "Maryse, would you like to tell them?"

"Of course. Iris has told us that she has no idea how long the pregnancy will last; it could be the usual nine months, longer, or shorter. She's even said that Magnus won't need any sort of potion or magic treatment for the pregnancy, but he may crave a lot of sugar and other strange foods----"

Magnus straightens his back when he feels some vibrations start to pulse through him. He turns to look at Alec. His Shadowhunter may have a steeled face, but Magnus can sure as hell see the smirk in his eyes.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Maryse asks.

"I'm fine, the news is just. . . . I never expected her to talk about it; I thought she would make us all really guess about how long the pregnancy would be." Magnus omits the part about craving more sugar and other weird food combinations for being needy.

"Yes, well. . . ." Maryse gives a nod to Robert to continue.

"Iris has been sentenced to death. She'll be dead within the next few days."

"WHAT?" Alec and Magnus exclaim in union.

"We knows it's quick," Robert adds, "The Clave thinks it's best to get her out of the way soon just so she doesn't try to get anyone else through dark magic."

Maryse looks at Robert, both of Alec's parents feeling the tension. (It doesn't help that the dildo is just mere centimeters away from Magnus' sweet spot and, oh, is he trying to get it there without also getting hard.) The two parents excuse themselves and leave, hugging their son and Magnus goodbye, and when Magnus stands up he can feel the dildo fall a little bit, but still vibrating his walls just right and causing his cock to nearly stir. (He can only hope that neither one of them notices.)

Once the door closes, Alec turns to face Magnus. Slowly, the hazel-eye man walks towards his lover, wrapping his arms around him. "You did so well," Alec whispers into his ear. Magnus groans, grinding his hips against his lover's as the vibrations stop. He mewls at the loss. "Shhh, can you continue being a good boy?" As he says this, Alec starts unbuttoning Magnus' shirt, kissing his neck, and playing with his nipples. Magnus arches his back in pleasure.

"Pl-please, D-daddy, ne-need y-you." Magnus says.

"Are you sure?"

"Please," Magnus pleads again. He feels Alec's smirk.

The next thing he knows, Alec is taking him to their room and throws him on the bed. Magnus scoots up a little, spreading his legs so Alec can get in between them soon.

Alec, on the other hand, seems to be taking his sweet time in taking off his shoes, belt, pants, and shirt; putting on one hell of a show for Magnus. Groaning at the sight, Magnus places a hand over his growing bulge, needing his fiancé. Through hazy eyes, Magnus looks up to see Alec's smirk growing as comes closer.

"Do you need me that badly? I thought that the dildo was helping, was it not?" Magnus can only use his head to answer. "It wasn't? But wasn't it working earlier when I wasn't around? Or is my cock the only thing that can fill you up?"

"Your cock, Daddy."

Quickly, Alec rids him of his clothing, leaving him bare and exposed; especially since when Alec's around Magnus can't seem to hide his real eyes. Alec gently runs his hand up and down Magnus' thigh as his other hand fondles his balls. It's not enough. Magnus needs more and he knows that Alec knows that. Soon the hand on his thigh is gone and is slowly working his dick, giving lazy strokes.

"A-Al----Da-daddy!" Magnus whines, thrusting his hips into the hand on him.

"What? What do you need?"

Instead of answering with words, Magnus throws his legs around Alec's waist and his arms around his back, clawing his way down that he knows will leave marks. With the way Alec is grunting, Magnus can assume that he is being affected as well. As he's clinging to Alec as if his life depends on it, Magnus fails to notice when Alec gets the lube (he hadn't put it away earlier) and coats his fingers and (after removing the dildo) inserts a finger, causing Magnus to yelp then moan as Alec starts to thrust it in and out.

"I hate you sometimes," Magnus whispers in his ear.

"Oh?" Alec removes his finger and puts the tip of his dick in teasingly. Then, in one thrust, is fully inside Magnus. They both take deep breathes, needing Magnus to bottom out before Alec starts moving. When Magnus give the go ahead, Alec slowly pulls out before slamming back in, hitting Magnus' prostate each time. This also allows their impending climax's to build up torturingly slow.

And when they hit, Magnus can't help but arch off of the bed and into his lover as Alec sinks his teeth into Magnus' shoulder.

When they come down, both are panting and Alec has very little strength left to lift himself up, but he does so he can pull his softening dick out. Once he's out he slumps onto his side of the bed, Magnus curling into his side, both panting and too tired to talk.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Defenders up and running, if anyone has any ideas about the characters that aren't set in stone (meaning I'm leaning towards or they aren't cast) please go over and tell me your thoughts on who should be who.
> 
> Also one of my tumblr posts has really blown up in the last 24hrs to the point that it's a bit insane how many people liked/reblogged it
> 
> And how long should the pregnancy be?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, everyone! I really wish this was an update (like I'm sure many of you were hoping), but this is to inform you that I am going to be taking a break from writing fanfic for a while. A lot has happened recently and I don't really feel all that inspired to write. I don't know when (maybe if?) I'll return.


	17. Chapter 17

I legitimately hate my brain sometimes. After I posted that I am suffering from some writer's block, my brain started hitting me with little ideas. SO what I think I'm going to do until my full creative juices are full-throttle again I'm going to finish Swan Princess and Defenders (please go there and tell me who you would all like to see as who) and post some little one-shots here and there; I may even work on chapters for Passion Makes You Dangerous and Surprise but probably won't post them until I go over them and am content with the chapters I have for them.

Thank you all for understanding, going to go bang my head against something now.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, as you can tell this is not an update. I am here to tell you that I am going to be leaving writing fanfic, and am giving most of my stories/series/one-shots away.

1.) Defenders

2.) I Want You, Do You Want Me

3.) Into Dust

4.) Throughout Time: Meeting Ancestors and Descendants

5.) Passion Makes You Dangerous

6.) Why Did This Happen? (Lunar Chronicles)

7.) Please, Come Back

8.) I Love You, I Love Our Life

9.) Reputatuion

10.) Who Could Love a Monster?

11.) Are We Meant To Be?

12.) Can We Try Something New?

13.) By the Light of Dawn

14.) Surprise (Claimed by Malec_Cat12)

15.) I'll Be series/ I'll Be AU's.

The ones not listed are ones I would like to keep for myself.

If you want any of these please contact me on Tumblr (uniquecellest). If you are interested in taking an incomplete story, I will tell you what I had planned for it.

 

Goodbye/Goodday 

Uniquecellest

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add the exploration into the Daddy Kink in another one-shot, or should it be a second chap in this?
> 
> Also part of this was written on my laptop and the other on my phone so I apologize for any errors.


End file.
